dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucia Hyde (Prime Earth)
When she learned the truth, she kept the true map herself and Manta fled after critically wounding Lucia. However, he unknowingly left her pregnant with their child. Seeking to protect her son from his father, she took Jackson and fled with him to the surface world. There, she established a quiet and secluded life for them both in the desert, where Manta would least expect them to be. As an added measure, she stopped using her powers altogether and warned Jackson against using his when they developed. As Jackson grew up, he began wanting to know about his father and the source of his powers, but Lucia kept him in the dark to ensure he never went looking for his father. Blood of the Manta To her ultimate horror however. Lucia, who'd been trying to contact her son for weeks, caught wind of Jackson's whereabouts on a newscast over television. Finally getting a call out to her son, she arranged a neutral ground to meet with him; away from Titans Tower per Jackson's request. Eventually revealing to him where his abilities actually stem from, revealing to him her own Xebelian origins. As she was about to reveal why she picked the driest corner of the world as their home and spent years trying to suppress their abilities however, Jackson was called away on Titan's business. While walking alone along the shore, Ms. Hyde laments her son not knowing the full story of their exile as she's attacked by Manta. The villain came looking for her in question towards the whereabouts of their son. A battle ensued between them which was interrupted by Jackson, initially unaware that Black Manta was his father until he revealed the truth to him. Having been downed in the initial skirmish, Lucia is left at the mercy of the sea pirate till Jackson promises to go along willingly if he spares his mother. With the last of her strength she makes it all the way to Titans Tower in order to get help from her sons new friends, collapsing in the arms of Robin as she passes out from her injuries. Nursed back to consciousness, Lucia wakes up in a frenzied state but is quickly calmed down by he efforts of Starfire. Whom asks her what'd befallen their teammate, she told them the story of how she met Jackson's father, whom bedded and nearly killed her in a fit of rage while searching for the relic called The Black Pearl. Longing to see the world beyond her home within the prison dimension, she blindly aided him little suspecting of his true nature. She begs them to save her son from his father, and in turn save the world from Manta. Fearing what would happen to the world at large if Black Manta ever acquired pearl for himself. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** ** : Lucia is able to withstand the huge pressures of deep ocean. ** ** ** ** *** : Lucia is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. *** : Lucia's hearing is far greater than any human's. * | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Lucia dehydrates at a rate far superior to any human. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Lucia is strangely able to bend water, an ability which is usually reserved for Xebelian royalty. It is possible that she is a mutant like Dolphin. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}